One Week
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Len has a problem. He's in love with Rin: her personality, her smile, her everything. There's one little issue, though: Rin's dating Gumi. So with a little convincing from his Cupid-like friend, Piko, Len finally asks her out. "One week. You have that long to convince me that you- a boy - are better than my girlfriend." WARNING: YURI (GumixRinxLen and PikoxMiki) (You choose ending)
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm so stupid. *bangs head against wall* I have way too many stories going on, but this one popped into my head. The only reason why I wanted to write it right away is because I thought of a conversation between Len and Piko that I'm still laughing about while I'm writing this author's note...heh...and I really wanted to get it out.:D_**

**_WARNING: _**_I'm not trying to be offensive with this in any way whatsoever. It may come across as harsh and cruel, but that's simply the personality these characters are meant to have. Please, please, please don't hate on me if it offends you! I'm giving you a fair warning! I just don't want anyone jumping to conclusions and thinking that I'm purposefully trying to put you down. I hope you all understand, and I sincerely appreciate that you're giving this a chance and reading it!_

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

A white-haired boy took a water bottle from the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and tossed it over to his blond friend, who was sitting in the rolling chair with one hand grasping at his golden locks in frustration. Blinking a couple of times, Piko twisted the lid of his bottle and tilted his head back to take a long drink before facing his best friend again. Piko had seen Len like this before, and it was always because of the same reason. It never even annoyed him that the blond boy continued to gripe about his problems; personally, Piko thought the situation was hysterical. He could never admit such a thing to Len, though. It really was quite the predicament.

Piko took a seat on the bottom bunk, tossing his water to the side and placing his hands on his knees. "So, are you gonna talk about it?" he prompted softly.

Len looked up at him with pain in his azure eyes. "I love her so much, Piko. I just...don't know what to do."

The other boy smiled slightly. He knew that Len had always been popular with the girls, but for some reason, he just always picked the ones who would in no way whatsoever fall for him. Back in highschool, he'd had a major crush on some goth chick, Zatsune, who only turned him down because he was too popular. Now it was a different situation.

"What is it that you like about her?" Piko asked, brushing some of his hair from his face with slender, girlish fingers.

A dreamy smile formed on Len's lips, and his cheeks darkened slightly with a blush, merely at the thought of _her_. "She's..." He trailed off for a moment, trying to think of a good word, and when he finally spoke it, he said it with a wistful voice. "..._gorgeous_. She has the most beautiful laugh. She has a great personality, always making people happy. And have you seen the way her pretty blue eyes light up when she's having fun?"

Piko dropped his gaze to stare at his feet. He really did pity for his best friend. It was always a terrible feeling to be in love with someone who didn't love you back - especially if they didn't love you back because it went against their _beliefs_. "Len, my man, you've got it bad."

"I know." He covered his face with his palm and groaned. "I'm not sure what to do, Piko."

"It's pretty obvious," the snowy-haired boy ventured, "that you have to grow a pair and ask her out."

"Something tells me that it won't work," the blond boy muttered pessimistically, face still buried in his hands. "Why do you get the girl of your dreams and I don't?"

Piko snorted and rolled his dual-colored eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. "I actually had the nerve to ask her out."

"Piko, you and I both know the story," Len said as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"W-what story?" he asked nervously, trying to act oblivious.

Len heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair, picking up the bottle of water he'd set in his lap and bringing it up to his lips. "You ran over her cat on the way to ask her out," he told Piko matter-of-factly before taking a drink.

"Oh. That story." Piko hung his head, his face burning with shame. That had been both the best and the worst day of his life. As much as he wanted to forget it, he never would be able to. Especially not if Len kept bringing it up that way.

The blond boy continued. "You left it on the side of the road and went to the shelter to pick up a new one."

"...please don't remind me..."

"Then, you showed up on her doorstep with a dead cat in one arm, and a little kitten in the other, asking for forgiveness and if she would go out on a date with you. You know, Piko, most guys would've brought her flowers or chocolates, but you brought her a _dead cat_!"

"...and a live cat," Piko mumbled, before viciously shaking his head. "Besides, she said _yes_."

Len shrugged. "She probably felt sorry for you," he told him bluntly, while twirling his finger around the side of his head. "Now, what do I do about Rin?"

Piko smirked, embarrassing memories momentarily forgotten. "Simple. Just get her alone and talk to her about the situation. Trust me, she's really understanding."

:::::::

Rin giggled as she walked hand-in-hand with her girlfriend, their fingers intertwined and arms swinging back and forth. The air was humid, the sun burning down on them through the puffy white clouds that dotted a blue sky. College had just had the last class before a brief spring break, and clearly, all of the students were happy about it. Rin, however, didn't have much to do, so she planned on staying in her dorm room - watching movies and eating popcorn for the whole time. That would be pretty relaxing.

Gumi squeezed her hand. "Rinny, you're spacing out on me," she whined, butting her head gently against the blonde's.

"Sorry, Hun," Rin replied, laughing again as the green-haired girl bumped hips with her. She inched closer so that their arms brushed. "I'm really gonna miss you!"

"I know," Gumi murmured sympathetically, halting in their walk to pull Rin into a hug. The blonde girl buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. "It'll only be a week! When I get back, I can take you on a nice, big fancy dinner date!"

Rin chuckled, pressing her lips against Gumi's neck in a gentle kiss. "I'd really like that."

Gumi patted Rin's back gently. "So we-"

"Hey, Rin!"

The two girls pulled apart - however, Rin's hands were still on Gumi's hips, and Gumi's, on her shoulders - only to see Len bounding in their direction, waving his arm frantically to get their attention. His golden hair bounced up and down each time his feet touched the ground. Len skidded to a halt beside them, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped from his brow, and his breaths came in gasps.

The two girls broke into laughter, and Rin was the first to speak.

"What's so urgent, Lenny?" she asked, rising on her tiptoes to ruffle his already-messy hair.

His cheeks flushed red as he swatted her hand away. "I-I really..._really_ need to talk to you, Rin."

Rin blinked, tilting her head to one side to study his expression. _Was that a hint of desperation I heard in his voice? _she thought to herself. After a moment, she turned to Gumi, but the green-haired girl was already backing away, waving her hand slightly.

"I'll leave you two to chat; see you soon, Rinny!" Her emerald eyes shone with joy, an angelic laugh ringing out in the air as Gumi headed off.

"M'kay! Later, Gummi Bear!" Rin called back, wiggling her fingers in a shy wave.

"Gummi Bear?" Len muttered, his arms crossed. When Rin turned to look at him, she saw his smirk, and immediately blushed.

"Sh-shut up!" she growled back, punching him lightly in the shoulder with her tiny fist. Then, she blinked a few more times, staring up at him innocently. "What's going on?"

"Er..." Len hesitated, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as the pinkish tint grew on his cheeks. "D-Do you mind if we do this somewhere more p-private?"

"Ehh..." Rin shrugged, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Sure, but _why_?"

"I...just don't want to make a scene." Len reached forward and snatched her, tightening his long fingers around her wrist before pulling her after him towards the bench towards the left side of the school, with a tall tree that had lush green leaves to offer them shade. Rin didn't protest - in fact, she _laughed._

Of course she did. Her and Len had been best friends since they met in highschool. They did pretty much everything together, and there was no denying that Rin was a person anyone could fall in love with right away. Of course, Len hadn't - he'd been dating Teto at the time - but as days and weeks went by, he realized his feelings for her. He never got the courage to ask her out - because she broke his heart with three simple words not long after starting their first semester at Crypton University.

_I'm dating Gumi. _

He'd known Rin for a year and a half before she said that to him, and all that time, he figured she was straight. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

Len took a seat on the wooden bench there in the shade, and Rin did the same, her bright white smile and glittering blue eyes causing his heart to flutter like it always did. If he wanted to get a chance at her, he had to say something before he chickened out. The blond boy sucked in a deep breath. _Now or never. Spit it out!_

"Rin, I like you." The words came out in a flurry, but Rin still heard them all the same.

She grinned even bigger and patted his head as if he were just her little brother. "I like you, too, Len! You're like my best fr-"

"Not as a friend." Len leaped to his feet and combed his fingers through his bangs, soaked with his own sweat - whether from his nervousness or the humidity of the air, he didn't know. Rin looked up at him, confused, so he continued in a stuttering mess as he paced back and forth in front of her. "As a b-b-boyfriend. R-Rin, I've been c-crushing on you for a while, but I c-c-couldn't say anything b-because you'd never r-r-return those feelings, b-but-"

It was Rin's turn to interrupt him, and she did so harshly, standing up and placing a finger against his lips. Her voice was more stern than he'd ever heard it, and Len couldn't help but be terrified that he'd just gotten on her bad side. "You're damn right I wouldn't return those feelings," she hissed at him. Her gaze softened. "I mean really, Len. I love you to death! But I'd never like you...erm...intimately. And the reason is very clear. _I don't like boys_."

"B-B-But, Rin-" he tried desperately, but she shook her head.

"I think you've soiled our relationship," she murmured, dropping her gaze to stare at her feet. "I can't be friends with you knowing that now. It'd be like you trying to be friends with Piko after he admitted he was gay."

Len tilted his head to one side in confusion. "I'd still be friends with him," he told her confidently. Of course he would! The two were best guy friends; had been since grade school! Piko's sexual preference wouldn't change that.

"But would you be comfortable with him staying in the same room as you, knowing how much of a perv he is?"

She had a good argument. Piko may have been crazy shy when it came to making some kind of move on a girl he'd like, but when he was alone with Len...the comments he made about women were nothing short of disturbing.

When Len hesitated, she gave a curt nod. "My point exactly." She paused for a moment, poised with one foot in the air as she prepared to take a step and leave. Her expression softened as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Why do you like someone when you know it'll only cause you pain?"

"I..." Len sighed. "I didn't think I would get rejected so easily..."

"Well...you had to have known that was coming." Rin blinked sympathetically at him. "I've just always had a thing for girls. In fact, the mere thought of seeing you as more...like how I see Gumi...it's repulsing. Disgusting. Sure, you're a great guy. And you would definitely make someone very happy because you're sweet, funny, and...just an all-around sweetheart. But me? I don't think I'd ever be able to handle a relationship with you."

"W-why don't you give it a s-shot?" Len prompted nervously, a new idea blossoming in his head.

Rin furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Len took a step forward, hand outstretched. "G-Give me a chance to prove that I can be what Gumi is to you. Please, Rin," he begged, his unique blue eyes pleading. He gently rested his fingers on her shoulder. "I don't want to give up. I want a chance. It's only fair."

Rin looked appalled, wrenching away from his touch and waving her arms frantically as she tried to insist otherwise. "I-I-I couldn't possibly..."

"You said yourself that you'd never be able to tolerate a relationship with me because it disgusted you, right?" he asked, hoping that he was making sense. She nodded slightly, so he said, "Well, then why don't you give me a shot? In a way, you wouldn't really be cheating on Gumi if you aren't interested in boys. And if I don't convince you...then I'll let it go." He couldn't really believe his last statement there, but he'd certainly stay true to his word. Especially if it was a promise to Rin.

"Er...I-I guess..." She hesitantly reached to take his hand, jerking back when her fingers barely brushed against his skin because she expected some kind of surprise. Nothing. Rin took his hand and gave it a firm shake as some kind of seal for their deal. "Gumi's going to visit her parents tomorrow, so I'll give you a week. One week to convince me why I should like you - a boy - over my girlfriend."

Len sighed heavily in relief. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much, Rin!" He yanked her forward into a hug that she struggled against for a few moments, before finally relaxing, but she didn't return it like she used to. He pushed her back and met her gaze. "Thanks for the chance."

"If you make me uncomfortable, though, you better back off," she snapped, before stomping away.

Len didn't feel scared at that comment. Instead, he was extremely excited. Butterflies danced around in his stomach. If he could convince Rin that he was just the same as Gumi, he might be able to date her! He whipped out his phone and started dialing a number.

He'd have to tell Piko about this.

* * *

_**Hehehe. Yea... As I said, please no haters. I don't mind criticism on how the whole situation was handled, but I don't appreciate mindless hate. **_

_**Whatcha think about it? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is encouraged!(:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I've finally decided to update this! :D I have so many stories that it's ridiculous. So…heh. My baaaad. :P **_

_**Anyways, two people get super special 'Thank You's for their reviews and they are: **__AliasStars and Paru Café. _

_**Why? **__Because I knew that writing yuri in a way such as this (with Rin being insulting towards Len just because he's a boy and such) would be somewhat touchy, and they were kind enough to inform me of the parts that I should be wary of, and so on. So…thanks to them! The help is much appreciated!_

* * *

_**And then there's this WARNING, so read it. **_

_**WARNING: **__I'm not trying to be offensive with this in any way whatsoever. It may come across as harsh and cruel, but that's simply the personality these characters are meant to have. Please, please, please don't hate on me if it offends you! I'm giving you a fair warning! I just don't want anyone jumping to conclusions and thinking that I'm purposefully trying to put you down. I hope you all understand, and I sincerely appreciate that you're giving this a chance and reading it!_

* * *

_**And now that that's over, I have one more thing. **_

_**The more I think about it…the more I wonder if Rin truly should accept Len in the end;) Some of you will probably hate me if she doesn't, but hey. At least there's a full week of RinxLen, so it's not like you'll be starved of their special moments. :P Leave a comment? Does Rin accept Len?**_

* * *

_**Last Chapter. **_

_"G-Give me a chance to prove that I can be what Gumi is to you. Please, Rin," he begged, his unique blue eyes pleading. He gently rested his fingers on her shoulder. "I don't want to give up. I want a chance. It's only fair."_

_Rin looked appalled, wrenching away from his touch and waving her arms frantically as she tried to insist otherwise. "I-I-I couldn't possibly..."_

_"You said yourself that you'd never be able to tolerate a relationship with me because it disgusted you, right?" he asked, hoping that he was making sense. She nodded slightly, so he said, "Well, then why don't you give me a shot? In a way, you wouldn't really be cheating on Gumi if you aren't interested in boys. And if I don't convince you...then I'll let it go." He couldn't really believe his last statement there, but he'd certainly stay true to his word. Especially if it was a promise to Rin._

_"Er...I-I guess..." She hesitantly reached to take his hand, jerking back when her fingers barely brushed against his skin because she expected some kind of surprise. Nothing. Rin took his hand and gave it a firm shake as some kind of seal for their deal. "Gumi's going to visit her parents tomorrow, so I'll give you a week. One week to convince me why I should like you - a boy - over my girlfriend."_

_Len sighed heavily in relief. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much, Rin!" He yanked her forward into a hug that she struggled against for a few moments, before finally relaxing, but she didn't return it like she used to. He pushed her back and met her gaze. "Thanks for the chance."_

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**DAY ONE (8:12 a.m.)**

"Piko! Piko! Piko! Piko! Piko! Piko!"

Said white-haired boy flung his plain green sheets off his body and sat up with an irritated growl, fixing his sleep-filled gaze on his blond roommate as the boy rushed around to try to get ready. His pants were halfway up his hips - showing those ridiculous heart-patterned boxers Piko always made fun of him for wearing - as Len tugged furiously at the denim by the belt loops. Piko blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes, and then fixed Len with another glare, though this one was full of confusion and amusement. If his roommate would wake him up just so he could watch the poor blond boy scramble like a chicken with his head cut off, he wouldn't be angry.

"You in a hurry for something?" Piko asked, and his tone was enough to make Len freeze in his spot and send him a fierce glare. The white-haired boy had a huge smile spread across his face, one silvery eyebrow raised in slight amusement. His mis-matched eyes glistened.

Len chewed on his own tongue and abruptly turned away, finally getting his pants all the way up and fastening the belt. "You could be a bit more encouraging, Piko," the blond boy snapped irritably. He shuffled to the other side of the room, pulling open one of the drawers to retrieve a shirt. He held it up to his slender frame and looked down at himself before discarding it, flinging it over toward Piko, who had begun to climb out of the bottom bunk. "Help me find something to wear!"

"Man, you sound like such a girl." Slender fingers combed through pure white hair; Piko reached down to brush out the wrinkles in his checkered pink boxers. "Just throw something on. It won't make a difference. _She's_ the one who should be primping. And you?" Piko looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Len as he fooled with his blond locks in front of the mirror. "You're putting your hair up."

"I always put my hair up," Len retorted, letting it fall before he gathered it back up to try again, the first time having been a fail.

"Well...true." Piko snorted as he padded back over to the nightstand next to the bed to retrieve his phone. His eyes widened. "You seriously woke me up at _eight_?" Piko threw his phone back down onto his messy bed and groaned loudly. "It's Saturday. That's like the only time I can actually sleep in and do nothing!"

"Yea, but don't you have a thing with Miki today?" Len plopped a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Oh, yea." The white-haired boy nodded a couple of times. His voice was full of sarcasm, and even though his first words had come out quietly as though he were being kind, he suddenly erupted with frustration and howled as he flung his arms in the air, "At like three in the afternoon! Geez, Len."

The blond boy waved one hand dismissively. "Well, go visit her now. She won't kill you for it. Unless you run over her new cat, of course."

"_Len!_"

::::::

"_Hey...you should wake up_."

Rin's eyes had already been shut, but they closed even tighter when she felt one soft finger prod her cheek. Her brow scrunched together at the irritation, and one hand reached up to swat away the person getting between her and precious, precious sleep. After all, Gumi had woken her up around five in the morning for a goodbye kiss, since her family was quite a long drive away and she wanted to get there as soon as possible. Rin had been glad to get back to sleep, but now...

"_Rin, get up._"

"Mmrrphh." Her only words came out in incoherent mumbles muffled by her pillow. She waved her hand again to try to get rid of whatever was poking her, but it kept coming, and it got so irritating that she finally sat up to see what was going on. Her hair was, to put it simply, a complete monstrosity - and the makeup she'd worn the day before but had not taken off was smeared beneath her eyes. At first, when her drowsy gaze rested on the form in front of her - sitting on her bed while his face was awfully close to hers - she thought she was just seeing things, but then realization stuck her.

Rin scrambled away from him, raking a hand roughly through her tangled blonde hair, and she backed up until her back hit the wall behind the single bed. Her gaze may have been holding his the whole time, but she had to admit she felt a little strange being around him the way she was; she knew what she looked like when she first woke up in the morning, and after his confession the day before, she really didn't want him to see something he might like to make him want her even more than he probably already did.

One hand darted to take the covers and pull them over her slender legs - covered only by a pair of her favorite lacey yellow panties with a small button on the waistband - and brought them all the way up to her chest, hunching over to make sure to shield her (finally) well-developed breasts, that tended to be a more than a little revealed after a night of tossing and turning that made her tight night shirt get offset from its normal spot. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she spat venomously, though in reality, she was just confused.

"I came to wake you up and see if you wanted to go to breakfast, or something?" Len suggested shyly, wringing his hands together as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He must've remembered her threat from the day before, and he probably felt pressured. Unsure of how to act around her now, perhaps.

Rin blinked, her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Oh..." She nodded a couple of times and stammered, "Eh...U-Uh...S-Sure...I can...wait, how did you even get in here?" He'd often come to wake her up in the mornings in the past, but Gumi had always been there to let him in. She'd been long gone for well over three overs by then.

"Oh, well..." Len climbed on top of her bed and sat crisscross, just as he used to do many times before when they were just friends and he'd successfully masked his feelings for her. They had always stayed there and talked like girlfriends at a sleepover. He avoided her gaze, but then he looked up at her with more confidence. "I still have the spare key...and I left my hair down so the Dorm Advisor would think I was you."

The blonde girl tilted her head to one side and studied him. He wasn't wearing a ponytail for the first time in a while; she didn't even notice until then. Her cerulean gaze traveled down his body to take note of his tight pants - skinny jeans; she had to admit, the boy had a strange obsession with those things - and his usual black hair tie was around his wrist. Then, her shoulders shook with light laughter. He was such an idiot.

His cheeks were pink, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "I suppose you want the key back?"

Rin showed her teeth in a soft smile, and she shook her head. "Nah. You can keep it." Why had she made such a big deal of the day before? Len was still her friend, and he wasn't going to do anything that _seriously _made her uncomfortable, right? He was just that kind of trustworthy person. She believed him whole-heartedly.

"Oh..." Len's voice trailed off, and he angled his gaze to stare at the pattern on Rin's bed sheets.

She let out a heavy sigh a few moments later; she didn't want them both to be trapped in such an awkward silence, and perhaps she had made him feel a little bad about himself. He deserved an apology, and it would make her rest easier, too. Len was Len; he wasn't going to harm her. His love for her in a romantic way wasn't going to affect her, was it? She'd get the week over with and love Gumi just as much as she did before, and she and Len would go back to being best friends. It would be that simple, right?

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Her voice was a whisper, and she quickly avoided his quizzical gaze by taking her pillow in her arms and hugging it, burying her face. "I guess I really hadn't been expecting it. To be honest, some people had mentioned things about you having a crush on me, but I never believed them."

Len narrowed his eyes. _Piko..._

"And I was kind of already snappy to begin with," she added, sending him a knowing glance. Come to think of it, the cramps were still pretty painful.

"I-It's okay..." His face had reddened a significant amount, and he scratched nervously at the back of his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have dumped it on you so suddenly, anyway."

"It's cool..." Rin sighed in defeat, and the two fell into another silence. She dug her fingernails deeper into the pillow. Since when had their conversations become so awkward? Her stomach made a loud noise, and she couldn't tell if it was because of her cramps or because she hadn't eaten in a while. "Didn't you say something about breakfast?"

"E-Eh..." Len jumped a bit at her voice, but quickly nodded. "Y-Yea, we can go n-now, if y-you want..."

She smiled at him. "Sure. But get out. I need to get ready."

"Eh..." He flushed a darker shade when he found his eyes dropping down to look over her body, but he quickly leaped up from her bed and moved to the door. "Y-Yea..."

* * *

_**Remember that you choose the ending! Who does Rin end up with? O.O**_

_**Go check out my community~ It's called VocaFiction! I add under-appreciated stories to it - and most recently, I've been more strict and mostly only add oneshots with few or no reviews at all that have amazing grammar and detail and stuffs. :P Check it out!**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**AliasStars:** _PMed_

**Paru Café:** _PMed_

**ShadowPrincess02:** _Oooh! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!:P Hope you liked this chapter as well!_

**Lennylovesrinny02:** _Oooooh. Yup. (I was gonna make them kiss, buuuuut XD) Nuu. You shan't get headaches from Gumi x Rin as long as I'm here. XD Awwuh, of course Miki would agree to go out with Piko! I would! I mean, even if they killed my cat, at least they went through the trouble to get me a new one! How sweet! /shot. XD Thanks for the review!_

**Jessi-chan: **_Ahh... I love that song. Good song, good song. I don't think I've ever read any fanfics on it, though. Huh...Oh yes, Rin is the boy in the relationship. ;D But I think Gumi would be a better boy...maybe they...alternate dominance or something. Ohohoho... Piko's almost always my comic relief character. XD Well...at least he went through the trouble to get her a new cat...how sweet. XD Thanks!_

**lizzie-rivers:** _Nooope! It's totally Gumi! Muahaha! (Lol, yea, I've gotten a lot of comments on Piko's fail, there. XD) It's coolio~ Not all stories are gonna be awesome. XD I don't mind if you don't like it that much hehe. Nah, you're an awesome author; don't put yourself down!_

**kryn hoshi:** _Thanks! But Gumi might not even lose Rin...it's completely up to you! Either way, someone's heart is gonna get broken. Or what if she ends up with Piko? Holy crap what. _

**BattyCrash:** _Thanks! Hope you liked this update!_

**Troubled Windchimes:** _Awwuh! Thanks! 43% chance, huh? Why such a high number? :P It should be lower than that, you RinxLen fan, you! Aww! That makes me feel so honored! *o* To be honest, I already feel like it's being rushed...but I tried to put some good points in there for why Rin forgave him so quickly and all...Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews and criticism much appreciated! Please no flames, though!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
